


Hallelujah

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Maybe there’s no god above, but John and Sherlock are in love.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylaralynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaralynn/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Hallelujah"

I heard there was a series four  
That Moftiss made, but I’m not onboard  
‘Cause I don’t really care for it —  
Now do ya?  
Oh, it goes like this, I must admit  
Some minor plot and some major shit  
The baffled fans composing  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah, for fanfiction  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Our faith was strong but we wanted proof  
We saw him falling from the roof  
But even then we didn’t say  
“Just screw ya”  
You brought in Mary, shot him dead  
We felt confused and we felt misled  
And so we wrote some fix-its  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah, for fanfiction  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

But then along came series four  
The final problem that I abhor  
You know we do not mean to misconstrue ya  
But I’ve seen your queerbaiting on TV  
It hurts, yet still I can guarantee  
We’ll write our own love stories  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah, for fanfiction  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Maybe there’s no god above  
But John and Sherlock are in love  
And in our stories we will show them to ya  
Their bond will last for eternity  
Triumphing over adversity  
The power’s in our hands now  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah, for fanfiction  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday Kylaralynn commented on [Happy Xmas (Hiatus is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054301):  
> I really don't care about series 4 anymore. It had a few good bits, but none of us would be missing out if we got collective amnesia about it. The song is lovely, though!
> 
> I replied:  
> Hard same. I heard there was a series 4... Sounds fake, though.  
> Oooh - now I'm thinking of revising the lyrics to Hallelujah! 
> 
> So, then this happened. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me sing Hallelujah. 😇


End file.
